Art Of Loving You
by potato.mizu
Summary: AU. Erza, as the daughter of the chairman of Fairy Academy holds a great responsibility after a three cell famous boy band enters the school. After a series of events, all secrets are being unfold.
1. Chapter 1

Erza's POV

 **"** **Oh my gosh, Erza! Natsu posted on instagram and tweeted that they** **'** **re attending Fairy Academy! OMG! I need a ventilator!** **"** Lucy out-burst while looking at the screen of her phone. **"** **Tell me that when I care** **"** I replied and rolled my eyes. I put my ear buds back and studied the ceiling. I usually do this when I am bored.

When the next song played, I grimaced. **"** **Luce! You touched my phone again!** **"** I said as I removed my earphones. She looked at me and gave me a peace sign. I unlocked my phone and hit next. **"** **Don** **'** **t delete that! That is a song from The Dragons!** **"** she pleaded. **"** **Like I care about that band. I wonder why you people fuss about them** **"** I murmured. **"** **I love that band** **"** she said again and I just rolled my eyes.

Not that I care but it's really annoying to hear her talk about that band like she's stuck on replay. **"By the way Erz, there was a letter for you this morning. I placed it in your drawer earlier"** she told me. **"Who was it from?"** I asked, too lazy to check it out. **"The sender was unknown"** she replied and shrugged it off. This is the nth time a letter from an unknown sender was received and all of them is for my replica, Titania.

 **"** **Hey Erz, they** **'** **re starting to study in our school this Monday. Just two days away. I** **'** **m so excited** **"** she said as she diverted her gaze from her phone to me. **"** **How interesting** **"** I muttered boringly. **"** **Oh c** **'** **mon, Erz! This is the most famous boy band in the whole Fiore!** **"** she exclaimed. **"** **How wonderful** **"** I replied with a poker face. **"** **They** **'** **re all handsome** **"** she said and I rolled my eyes. **"** **How fascinating** **"**

 **"** **Are you really a girl? -_-** **"**

 **"** **. What are you trying to say?** **"**

 **"** **!^_^ Nothing... But did you know that their leader is really smart?** **"** I shot her a look.

 **"** **Really smart, you say?** **"** I smirked. **"** **Uh-oh. The demon awakens** **"** she said and laughed. I just shook my head on her while smiling.

Jellal's POV

 **"Gah~ I don't want to study in a school"** Natsu grumbled as he sprawled on the couch. We just arrived from recording and we need to pack our things for a two sem stay in Magnolia. **"Who's fault do you think it is?"** Gray growled. **"Shut up both of you. It was equally your fault"** I replied as I sat in the couch. **"Gah! I'm so exhausted and hungry I can't move"** Natsu whined. **"It's a good thing I brought some snacks over"** Wendy suddenly emerged from the kitchen with a tray. **"As expected of Wendy! It was a good thing you have a key!"** Natsu rejoiced as he saw the food. **"Oi, my sister is not your caretaker"** I said as I nudged him but it seemed he didn't care. **"It's ok, Aniki. I'm used to it, anyway"** Wendy replied with a smile. **"Are you staying here in Crocus?"** I asked her. **"Yes, just like you, I'll be on a boarding school while mom and dad will go back to ERA or their business"** she said. **"If they're going to leave you here, isn't it better if you'll come with us?"** Gray asked. **"I also agree"** Natsu added with his mouth full. **"I'd like to but I think I'll suit here more"** she replied politely with a smile.

Erza's POV

 **"Erza! Park the car there!"** Lucy shouted and pointed to the very crowded park of the parking lot. **"You wish"** I replied and parked the car near the exit, away from the crowd of people. **"Aw c'mon Erz. Maybe it's the Dragons. THE Dragons"** she exaggeratedly said. **"I wouldn't care less even if dinosaurs are there"** I replied as we both got out of the car. **"Dragons are more terrifying than dinosaurs"** she said and I just laughed it off. We went immediately to the assembly hall for the opening ceremony. **"I wonder if they're our classmates"** Lucy said. **"Wouldn't care though. Unless they were some friggin 60's boy's band"** I replied. **"No way you hate those music"** she replied. **"Exactly my point. To me, they're nothing but air"** I replied and she pouted on me.

The program started like it did just like every year to welcome the freshmen students and the comeback of other years. **"But I guess we'll be classmates, again"** I said and sighed. **"What's with the sigh?"** She looked at me and pouted. **"Nothing. Just thinking how to deal with you again this year"** I replied and snickered. **"I'm not that annoying, am I?"** she asked. **"You're not that annoying, you're very annoying"** she replied and laughed. **"You're making it worse"** she said and faked crying. As we walked towards our classroom, she kept on talking about the Dragons which I completely ignored. **"Ah, Lucy, I forgot to drop something on the student council. Please tell our teacher about it. It was urgently needed by our adviser"** I said. **"You could've mailed that"** she said. **"Can't. She wants it to be handwritten"** I said and zoomed off. It was the accounting notes that she needed from the last school year, X791. As I entered the council room, Miss Aries is already there holding a notebook. **"Ah, you're already here, Erza?"** She said. **"Here's the thing you want, Miss"** I said as I handed the notebook. **"Thank you for bringing it here on such a short notice. I want to ask you for something again"** she said. **"What is it, Miss?"** I asked. **"Can you please hold the meeting for the disciplinary committee this afternoon? I noticed this morning that because of the new students from a famous band, the behavior of our students here are very unsightly. We will devise a plan for it. Please inform other members, Erza. I'm counting on you. We forgot holding a meeting before the classes started"** she said. Those guys again? **"I understand. I will notify the members this lunch through the PA system"** I said. **"Thank you. I could really count on you. You may proceed to your class"** she said and handed we a white slip. I bowed before going out.

The white slip is given to people who ran errands for teachers during class hours. The slip should be given to the current teacher to let them know the teachers borrowed you and it allows you to enter the class late. I headed for my classroom and five rooms away I could hear screaming. **"Excuse me for intruding"** I said as I opened the door to our classroom and it immediately began to quiet. The three new faces are in the front and I presume they are the boy band. **"Erza, it's great that you're here. Please help me"** Mr Gildarts said. I looked at him like I was telling him to explain. **"I asked for someone to tour them around the school this afternoon and it became like this"** he said. **"Isn't it better if the teachers or assistants to tour them around to avoid a havoc?"** I said. **"It's true but the principal also called a meeting which is usually held in the first day of class"** he said. **"That is indeed true"** I said. **"That said, I want you to be the one who will tour them around the school"** he said and the girls from the seats groaned. I smiled at Mr. Gildarts and looked at the three boys behind me who looks like they don't care in any of it. And what caught my eye is the blue haired one. **"Is that so?"** I asked and smiled at Mr. Gildarts sweetly.

 **"No way. I wholeheartedly refuse your suggestion"** I said and smiled. **"But Erza... You're the only one who I could count on"** he said. **"If that's the case, my secretary, Lucy shall do the job together with our Vice Pres, Levy. I'm holding the disciplinary committee meeting too, Mr. Gildarts"** I said. **"No way!"** Other girls shouted from their seats. I fished a yellow stab from my pocket and showed it to them. **"One more inappropriate behavior in front of our teacher and all of you gets this, Class A"** I said seriously and they immediately closed their mouths but it's obviously most of them are glaring at me but it doesn't concern me. **"And you..."** I said and pointed at the blue haired guy. He handed me an small envelope with an expectant look. I sighed. **"All of you take your seats"** I told the three of them. **"Here's from Miss Aries anyway"** I said as I handed him the white Slip. I also sat beside Lucy, beside the window In the last row at the back. **"Erza... Why me?"** She asked. **"Because I have faith that you won't be like the other girls"** I said and smiled at her. **"Besides, you already have Leo"** I said. **"Please don't remind me about that"** she told me.

After the 3 hours of a single subject class, it was time for a lunch break. **"Please go with me to the audio room, Lucy"** I said as I packed my things. **"Ok, no prob"** she replied. **"Levy, if you won't mind, direct our new students to the cafeteria"** I said. **"No problem, Er-chan"** Levy replied and winked. **"No council meeting?"** Lucy asked. **"No. Just the disciplinary. Miss Aries is worried about the** **behavior** **of the girls in this school"** I said. **"I forgot Miss Aries is also the adviser of Disciplinary committee"** she said. **"I asked her since she's fit for the job and the most normal teacher"** I said and she laughed. When we reached the audio room, I activated the PA system. **"Good morning. This is Erza Scarlet, chairman of the disciplinary committee and I want to inform ALL members of the committee that there will be a meeting in the Music Room 3 at 4:30. Attendance is a must. Thank you for listening, you may now return to your previous engagement"** I said and turned it off. **"Now, let's go grab lunch"** I said. I remembered that I took a letter from someone so I grabbed the letter from my bag and opened it. **"For Miss Mavis to personally write this letter, this school sure knows me well"** I said. **"Eh? A letter from her?"** Lucy asked. **"It's about the tattoo"** I said. **"Ah. About Jellal?"** She said. **"Jellal, is it?"** I asked. We went to the rooftop after grabbing lunch because there's someone who's waiting for us there.

 **"Erza, Lucy, you're late"** Juvia said. **"Juvia, you heard the speakers, didn't you?"** Mira said. **"But they're still late, you know"** Juvia defended. **"Leave that be and start eating. Time is gold, you know. And my first class isn't vacant"** Mirajane said with a pout. **"Too bad for you but it's worse than mine. I got two vacant this afternoon but I'll be stuck in the council for an hour"** I said. **"But that's your forte, Erza"** Mira said. We all sat down and started talking about nonsense things while eating. **"By the way, Erza, are you going to make another painting again? I saw your canvass and painting materials there"** Mira said and pointed to as small room in the corner. **"Yea"** I said. **"I really liked your last piece, 'Seasons'"** she said. **"I agree. It was cool since you can see the whole Magnolia from here"** Juvia added. **"I'm changing my works. I want something that will surprise people. I'll be featured on another exhibit in Clover"** I said. **"For real? Good luck on that, girl"** She said. **"Yeah, and good luck on not getting late later. Seriously, we should also discuss about guys fawning over you"** I said. **"As if you can do that. Mira's been the cover of the Weekly Sorcerer for the whole 2 months. It's a new record"** Lucy said. **"Being a model is so troublesome in Juvia's point of view"** Juvia said. **"I agree but this is the path I chose and I love it even though it's exhausting"** she said. **"You're the top 1 on 'Girlfriend material' article too"** Lucy said. **"I guess so"** Mira replied and smiled.

 **"Erza~ I won't ever do it again"** Lucy whined when she arrived on the parking lot. **"Oh, did it went well?"** I asked. **"Their fans from other years and section are too scary"** she said and I could feel that she was been glared or been talked behind. **"Don't worry. We have created some plan to stop those. The disciplinary committee will soon have the Gray Slip for that kind of behavior"** I told her. **"That's good to hear"** She said and sighed. **"Oh by the way Erz, I saw Miss Mavis earlier and asked you to come by the main house later"** she added. **"What? For real?"** I asked. **"It's the headmistress that asked you, dear. Just drop me on the apartment and you can go directly to the main house"** she said. **"I hope she would settle school related on school grounds not on the house"** I muttered.

After I dropped Lucy on our shared apartment 20 minutes away from school, I went straight to the main house 30 minutes away from the apartment. I was welcomed by the maids and directed to the library. **"I was waiting for you, dear niece"** she greeted me with a hug and a kiss. **"Hello Aunt Mavis"** I greeted her. **"Come, I want to discuss something with you, dear"** she said and guided me into a 3 person couch and sat beside me. **"I hope this is something I could handle"** I said. **"I hope so too, my dear"** she replied and smiled at me. **"We all know that my school is a boarding school and beside Fairy Academy is the Fairy Dorms"** she started. I'm having a bad feeling about this. **"The recent transferees are also staying in the boy's section"** she added. **"I'm having a haunch on what you're going to ask me but I hope I'm wrong"** I said. **"Erza Scarlet, I appoint you to be the Vice Head in the whole dormitory in Fairy Dorms"** she said. **"Ugh. Why me? And for what reason. Can't those three just have their own apartment or something?"** I asked. **"I'm sorry dear but look at this"** she said and handed me a magazine. **"Our ratings is booming because of them. It was also a part of our contract that they would stay in our Dorms to avoid the media too"** she said. **"But I'm already handling too many clubs. Add up the council and also the disciplinary too"** I said. **"Don't worry. Lucy will be with you and this is just a minimal job"** she said. **"I could only count on you, dear. I could ask Lucy too but between the two of you, you own the respect of the students as well as they fear you"** she said. **"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"** I asked. **"That's not what I meant, you know"** she said and pouted at me. **"You're sharing a room with Lucy as always. Your room is locate on the entrance of the girl's dorm too"** she said. **"Does Mira know it?"** I asked. **"She was the one who suggested you"** she said and grinned. That stupid girl... **"I really want to decline but since it was you, I have no objections"** I sighed. **"Very well"** she said and handed me a folder. **"All the things, rules and student's list are there. You may move today, your tings will be delivered soon by Capricco"** she said and that gave me a shock. I immediately fished out my phone and dialed Lucy's number.

 **"Luce!"** I said when she answered the phone. My heart is beating so loud I could almost hear it. **"Don't worry Erz. He saw nothing about** ** _it_** **"** she said and I was able to breath. **"Good to know. I'll tell you the details later"** I said. **"No prob"** she replied and hung up on me. **"I presume that you have a secret only Lucy knows"** she said and I looked away from her. Of all people, I could never bring myself to lie to her. **"Bull's eye but don't worry. It's your business so I won't poke my nose on it"** she said and smiled at me. **"Thanks Auntie. I'll go now. Just ask me anything regarding this situation"** I said. **"Oh, if you'd mind, give Laxus and Loke a lift. They're outside on this moment after being scolded by their parents"** she said. **"What did they do this time?"** I asked. **"Used their cars as bump cars"** she replied and sighed. That made me sigh too. Those two always spell trouble. **"I'm off"** I said and went outside where I parked my car. Laxus and Loki are sitting on a nearby garden table. **"Hey you two!"** I called out to them. I know they Cursed after seeing me. **"Is there a part two of the scolding?"** Laxus asked. **"Not only part two. There's part three from Lucy too"** I said and glared at them. **"Get on the car. It's a long way ride"** I said and both of them looked at each other.

-Chapter 1, END-

Hi! Thank you for reading my new Fairytail fanfic ^^ Please do check out my other works too, from Yuri on Ice. Sorry if this chapter made no sense at all but please stay tuned for the next chapters xD Thankies~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I started driving, my mouth goes off too. I was scolding them nonstop for 30 minutes that made Loke to cover his ears. But as a result, he got a hit from me.

 **"You two are not grade-schoolers anymore and stop wasting money for your damned cars. I will not tolerate lavishness in our family especially you, Loke. You waste money on girls. To think that you're my best friend's** **fiance** **"** I snorted **. "Hey, that's too much insult, cousin. Lucy's my cousin too but I can't imagine myself flirting with her"** Loki said but Laxus and I snickered. **"Are you really a Vermillion? You're too stupid to be one. You even made a move on Erza too. Let me remind you"** Laxus said. **"And you're not saved Laxus. You're the head of the Boy's dorm for Pete's sake. Act like your age, will ya? I wish Aunt Mavis won't tolerate you guys anymore"** I said. **"I get it Erza. You can drop me on the gates"** Loke said and I glared at him. **"You wish. It's already past seven and to let you know Laxus, you're under me"** I said **. "What the? You serious?"** He asked, bewildered. **"The reason I went back to the main house is because I was appointed to be the Vice Head in the whole dorm. It's such a pain but I got no choice"** I said. **"Is this the extension of our punishment?"** I heard Loke muttered. **"I'm having a close observation for the two of you but those boy band is the top priority"** I said. **"Damn. They're the reason? Again?"** Laxus said and I raised an eyebrow at him. **"The girls in my class are going wild"** he said. **"And speaking about it, I got a roommate from that band too. Natsu or something?"** Loke said.

" **Tough one for the you. You got that room for yourself only for what, 5 years since Middle?"** Laxus asked. **"Yeah. I was told before the class started though"** he replied. **"Lucy's sharing a room with me, as expected"** I said. **"While I'm stuck with Freed"** Laxus said with a poker face. **"What's the problem with that? You two are always together"** I said.

 **"And I even thought that you two-"**

 **"Not another word, Loke"** Loke said but Laxus interjected Midway. I snickered at them because I understand what Loke wants to say. **"Don't make fun of me, you two"** Laxus angrily said but he was ignored. When we reached the school Dorms, I dropped them on the entrance. **"Laxus, keep an eye on our Casanova cousin. I'm just gonna park the car"** I said. **"Are you telling me to drag him on his room?"** He asked me. **"That's even way better"** I replied and zoomed off. I parked the car in the basement. **"I'm gonna miss driving you to school every morning, baby"** I said and tapped the hood of my car.

After that, I went to find my room on the map at the entrance. The Dorms is 'U' shaped. The left side is the girl's dorm and the right is for the guys. The middle where the two buildings meet are the kitchen and dining hall and the Head's quarter. In the field between the Dorms are used for training or just for leisure time. Even though I have studied here or so long, I never would have guessed I'll stay in our dorms.

 **"So.. My room's on 605... At the very far end of the Dorms huh?"** I said. Just when I was about to head to my room, a familiar voice called out to me.

 **"Erza, you're finally here"**

If possible, an angry vein popped in my head. **"Thanks to you I'm stuck here"** I said and faced her. **"Dear me, it's a new experience, Erza"** she replied with a smile. **"And experience is a thing that I don't need, Mira"** I replied. **"Only for you to say that but this is a new thing for Lucy"** she replied and smiled. **"Whatever. Just lead me to our room"** I said. **"Oh yea, I also called a meeting for all heads regarding the guarding"** she said. **"You've got to be kidding me. You know how tiresome my day is"** I replied. **"I know but responsibilities dear, responsibilities"** she replied and I groaned. **"Time and place?"** I asked. **"The Head's quarter after dinner which is now. After I drop you in your room, just go straight to the quarters. I'll bring you your dinner there"** she replied. **"Thanks for being considerate. I know I could always rely on you, Mira"** I said.

She led me in my room and Lucy is there, flat on her stomach with a laptop in front of her. **"Oh hey Erz. I already arranged some of your stuff except 'those'"** she said. **"Thanks Luce. You should go to the dining hall for dinner"** I said. **"No prob. Then let's go grab some"** she replied. **"I'm sorry I can't go with you. I'll prepare for a meeting"** I said. **"Want me to bring you some?"** She asked. **"Thanks Luce but I'll have my fill in the meeting later. First, I need to read this"** I said and showed her the folder Aunt Mavis handed me earlier. **"I see. See you later, Erz"** she replied and went out while I started to read the files. It was a nice thing that the room is spacious and very convenient for me.

 **Lucy's Point of View**

I sighed as some of the students started to leave the dining hall. Levy and the others are with me earlier but it's a little sad Erza's not with me. I'm a little worried about her because I don't want her to be stressed out. **"Lucy... I didn't know you're living here"** I turned to the owner of the voice. **"Juvia... I just moved here earlier together with Erza. Aunt's request"** I replied. **"I see. What happened by the way? You haven't touched your dinner"** she asked. **"Not in the mood to eat. I'm just worried about Erza. She's been busy today. I don't want her to be stressed out"** I said. **"But it's better than her remembering things"** she replied. **"But it's still vexing knowing she's having a hard time"** I said. **"Don't put too much thought into it. She's still Erza after all"** she replied and patted me.

Juvia joined me for dinner and while we're talking, someone interrupted. **"Isn't that Gray's girl?"** Juvia turned toward Natsu while I looked at Juvia intently. **"Just... What did he say?"** I asked Juvia. She looked at me, dumbstruck and her lips trembling. **"I-I... Juvia needs to go now. I will tell you later"** she said and ran while I looked at Natsu, Gray and Jellal. I could notice that Gray is a little anxious. Juvia and I are friends for years but this is a new discovery.

 **"Ah... You're the Vice Pres of the student whatever, right?"** Natsu said that made me frown. **"It's the student council"** I said. **"Right. Thanks for the tour earlier, anyway. We weren't able to thank you"** He said. **"Nah. No biggie. Just some responsibilities"** I replied. **"Um.. We'll just get some grub"** Gray said and pulled Jellal. **"Please do excuse me too. I know you guys are enjoying the whole hall empty so you better enjoy it"** I said and cleaned up my plate and dropped it in the cart. **"Lucy, wait!"** I turned to him with a questioning face and Gray and Jellal's already there. **"I...uh... Wanna ask some questions"** Gray started and I frowned at him. **"Talk with your girlfriend's bestfriends. Nice move buddy but I know nothing about it"** I said and started to walk away.

When I got to our room, Erza is nowhere to be seen and that's when I noticed it's already past nine. No wonder the dining hall is already empty. I just decided to take a half bath to prepare for sleep.

 **"Eat well, Erza"** Mira said. **"I will. I'll ask someone from the guards to install those lasers later. For sure there will be mavericks tonight"** I said while she rubbed my temple. We are the only ones who're left in the meeting room and she offered to massage me. It's nearing ten already, bedtime for the boarders. **"I'll do it, Erza. Just take a hot bath when you return to your room. I know you're very exhausted"** she said and sat beside me. **"Thanks. I'll surely do that. This is the first time my first day is this busy"** I said and sighed. **"Bear with it. It's for the school's name, anyway"** she said. I finished eating and headed to my room.

Lucy's already asleep when I entered so I decided to go straight to the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water and bubble bath. I tied my hair in a bun and dipped in the tub. I sighed in pleasure as the hot water seeped through my skin. **"Erza... You're finally here"** I looked at Lucy who entered the bathroom, still yawning. I forgot to lock the door. **"Hey Luce. Sorry to disturb you"** I said. **"Nah. You okay?"** She asked and leaned on the wall. **"It's very uncomfortable to have you here especially when I'm naked, you know"** I said and sighed. **"As if. You're just dodging the question"** She snorted that made my lip curl. **"Yes, I'm okay. Just tired. You can be rest assured"** I replied as I left the tub and stepped in a hot shower. **"Don't push yourself too much. Well, it's just the first day. Having a famous band in the school would be more troublesome than I thought. To think I rejoiced after knowing they'll study in our school"** she said sadly. **"I'm having some haunch why this is happening but I don't want to voice it out unless I'll find some evidence"** I said and turned of the shower. Lucy immediately gave me fluffy towel. **"You can go back to sleep, Lucy. I'm fine, you know"** I said and looked at her intimately. **"I know. You're Erza after all"** she said and left the bathroom. I sighed. Well Erza, you've got another day tomorrow.

I woke up as sunlight broke through the window enveloping my eyes. I groaned as I sat up. Lucy is nowhere to be seen. I checked the time: 6:52. Still early. I jumped into the bathroom and took a bath. When I went out, Lucy's already there with a breakfast. **"Let's eat, Erza. I just brought the food so you can just eat here with me"** she said. **"Thanks Luce. I better eat with you as usual than in the dining hall with a bunch of, you know"** I said and sat on a chair in front of a mini table. **"Yes. Some are early in there. Maybe waiting for the boy band"** she said. **"Hm. Maybe they're still asleep"** I replied. Come to think of it, I still haven't told her that Loke and Natsu guy are roommates. **"Oh, and I met them last night too"** she added and I gave her a questioning look. **"Really?"** I asked. **"Yeah. It was around 9 and no one's there except the staff. And Juvia haven't told us something"** she said. **"Well, if she's not ready to tell us, let's give her some time"** I said as I drank my milk. **"Well, it's involved with the Dragons through"** She said and I choked. **"You're kidding, right?"** I asked her and she gave me a poker face. **"No, you're not... Ugh... Well, even if that's that, let's just wait for those words to leave her mouth"** I said and she just shrugged.

After eating, we went to school. Classes starts at 8:30 and it's just 7:21 am. **"Luce, what's our first subject?"** I asked. **"It's Arts and Music. Your forte"** she replied. **"Until what time? I hope it's whole morning too. I just cracked my head yesterday from calculus"** I said. **"I agree. Well, let's head off to the council, Erz. I'm gonna get some of the slips"** she said and we head there. **"I'm thinking of having a meeting for the council"** I said. **"What for?"** She asked. **"About yesterday's meeting"** I said. When we reached the council, I unlocked it and sat on my chair. **"I think let's stay here for a while. I'm gonna make the proposal. Alert all members that we'll have a lunch meeting and call Miss Aries about it. Can I also count on you about the preparations, Luce?"** I asked. **"No problem. It's easy peasy"** she said and fished her phone. I sighed and placed my laptop on the table and started typing.

I brainstormed creating a proposal about the collaboration of the Council and Disciplinary to act as School Police. I didn't made it for the benefit of the Dragons but also to control the behavior of the students here. I never thought of this in the first place because I thought that giving slips is enough. The more yellow slips you have, the more time you do community service. But to think about it, only girls go wild for them. Maybe it's better to have boys as the acting authorities until then. **"Erz, I'm gonna get some drinks, want some?"** Lucy asked. **"Yes. Soda please"** I said. **"You just drank milk earlier"** She told me. **"Fine. Coffee then. I need to focus"** I replied. **"Copy that"** she replied and went out. I dived back into my work and started typing again. Some minutes after, I flinched when I heard the door slammed. **"Lucy! I told you many times don't slam the door when I'm alone!"** I shouted and looked at the door behind me.

 **"Ugh, what the hell are you three doing here?"** I asked. **"Um.. We were chased by the some girls wanting to harass us"** said by the Black haired one. I paused before replying. **"I understand. I'll let you guys take refuge here until class starts. I don't have someone to run after those girls at the moment"** I said and I returned to my work. **"You may take the seats"** I uttered. **"Um... Are we not a bother?"** Natsu asked. **"Not at all as long as you're inside the school. Step outside the campus and it's a different thing"** I replied. I decided to stop typing for a while because I cannot put to words what I want to type. **"Miss Pres, can you please give us a small orientation about the rules here?"** The Black haired asked. **"I believe you're already oriented about that, Mr..?"** My voice faded from trying to recall his name. " **Gray. Gray Fullbuster and we didn't get any orientation"** he replied without a hint of annoyance from not knowing his name. **"I see, Mr Gray. I apologize for the incompetence of the staffs. I'll make sure no the same mistakes will happen in the future"** I replied. **"Well, there's not much rules here. I'm no good in having short explanations so I suggest that you guys would just ask some questions"** I said. **"What's with the slips here?"** Natsu asked. **"Gray slip is given when you're ask to do something for the teachers and you got to class late just like what happened yesterday when I got late in Mr. Gildarts' class. Yellow slip is given for misbehavior, late comers and minor offenses. The more you have them, more hours to do community services. Red slip are for major offenses and pass the judgment to the head"** I explained. **"Thanks. That's just what I wanted to ask since I was a little lost earlier"** He replied. **"Where is the Music Room 3?"** This time, it's Jellal. **"Arts and Music building, the second to the last building"** I replied.

 **"Erza-"** we all turned to Lucy when she entered the room. **"Oh, it's you guys again"** she said. **"Ah, Natsu, I just remembered why I know your know your name. Lucy's your fan and keeps on chanting your name"** I said to play a little prank on Lucy. **"Hey!"** She said and pinched me but I just laughed it off. **"Whoa! Really? That's good to know"** Natsu said and grinned. **"If you guys need help to find your next class, you can just ask Lucy"** I said and they nodded. **"Um.. Erz. Miss Aries said okay as well as the other members except for Elfman"** she said. **"Connect me to Mira"** I replied. I continued typing when my mind was flooded by ideas again.

" **Erz... Here's Mira"** Lucy said as she handed me the phone and the boys engaged in a conversation with her. **"Mira... Just where the hell is your brother?"** I asked. **"He's still asleep. Scold your cousin for me"** she replied and I heard her sigh. **"For Mavis' sake, it already 8! If he's late, detention for him"** I said. **"Geez... Whatever. Oh. And I'll have him bring a cake for you"** she said. **"Do you know how much I love you Mira?"** I asked. **"Of course. See you later dear"** she said and hung up. Lucy continued talking with them so I continued my work.

 **Lucy's Point of View**

 **"You guys were chased by fans again?"** I asked them. **"Yea. It's exhausting without our body guards but we've got no choice"** Natsu said. **"Please forgive us if we can't regulate the students that much"** I apologized. **"Nah, it's not your responsibility. Anyway, knowing you're a fan of mine is too cool"** Natsu said and I blushed . **"I agree but I think if this goes on, I think our image will go bad because of our mere presence here makes people have these kind of behavior"** Gray said. **"Well, I believe we can do nothing about it"** Jellal said. **"If we could only control the students' behavior here, you don't need to be thinking about this..."** I said. **"And I have thought of a perfect idea about that. The three of you should join the council meeting this lunch if you don't mind. Well, since you guys are the main point of the meeting, I think you should join"** Erza suddenly said. The three of them looked at each other. **"You don't think of letting us join the council, do you? I hate responsibilities"** Natsu said and Erza gave him a sharp look.

 **"You wish, Mr Dragneel and I can tell how you can be irresponsible just looking at you"** Erza replied. I can't help it but I just laughed. Gray joined in too. **"Tell Juvia we can't eat with them"** Erza said and closed her laptop. I looked at Gray and I noticed his demeanor changed. **"Maybe Mira will tell her. They're classmates anyway"** I replied. **"By the way, the next time you were chased, don't ever come into the council, understand?"** Erza said. **"Yeah, whatever"** Only Natsu replied. **"Lucy, let's go. Ten minutes until our class"** Erza said so I grabbed my bag too. **"C'mon guys..."** I told the three of them. Erza went out of the room first.

 **"Just forgive her attitude. She may be like that but she's very kind and sweet when you get to know her"** I said. **"I think I'll pass"** Natsu said. **"She looks scary"** Gray added. I laughed at their comments. **"She isn't the chairman of the Disciplinary committee for nothing, you know. Well, you can say she's a monster when we're talking about school rules"** I said. **"Heard that, you two? Good luck on her"** Jellal said. **"So... Let's go to class, classmates"** I said and went out of the room to be followed by them. **"You sure took your time, Lucy"** Erza said. **"Sorry"** I mutterred. She just sighed and looked at us. **"We're drawing too much attention. Let's go"** she said and that's when I noticed the people staring at us. I know if Erza isn't with us, there will be an uproar around them.

Erza lead the way and having a little distance from us. **"This... Is so weird"** Natsu suddenly said. **"Nah, it's not. No one dares to break any rules or do misbehaviors whenever Erza's around"** I said. **"Does that mean if she's with us, we won't be troubled by the fans?"** Gray asked. **"Exactly but I don't think Erza will approve of it since it will give her a bad image or so I am thinking"** I said. **"How so?"** Natsu asked. **"The students will think it's unfair for the student council to be always near with you guys. I don't want something like that to happen again especially the first years know nothing"** I said. **"About what?"** Jellal asked and my eyes widen in realization. **"Nothing... It's nothing"** I replied. I know Natsu and Gray are oblivious to it but I could feel Jellal's piercing look behind me. Well, I can't tell them what happened, anyway.

~Chapter 2, END~

Please continue on supporting my work, guys! Please do check out my other fanfics too ^^ They're from Yuri on Ice. Thank you for reading 3


End file.
